Mundo Naruto
by Lexis Menzel
Summary: Como vim parar aqui? Talvez aquele desejo deu certo? Não não deu bem certo, eu desejei entrar no mundo do Naruto, mas isso... Isso é pura tortura, escuridão. O que eles irão fazer comigo? Eles irão me matar? Ou irão me usar? Isso nem mesma eu sei, eu tenho 18 anos e estou presa no corpo de uma menina de 12 anos. Droga, alguém me ajuda, penso olhando a escuridão ao meu redor.
1. Chapter 1

MUNDO NARUTO

Como vim parar aqui? Talvez aquele desejo deu certo? Não não deu bem certo, eu desejei entrar no mundo do Naruto, mas isso... Isso é pura tortura, escuridão. O que eles irão fazer comigo? Eles irão me matar? Ou irão me usar? Isso nem mesma eu sei, eu tenho 18 anos e estou presa no corpo de uma menina de 12 anos. Droga, alguém me ajuda, penso olhando a escuridão ao meu redor.

**CAPITULO 1 – Entrando numa fria**

- Lexis, pare de assistir esse desenho e venha me ajudar com as compras.

Desenho? Desenho? Naruto era um anime incrivel e minha mãe continuava o tratando como lixo, tá certo que, ela provavelmente não gostou de eu ter pintado meus cabelos de rosa ou de eu por lentes de contato violetas, mas também não precisava avacalhar.

Sou uma garota de 18 anos, me chamo Alexia mas apenas respondo por Hana(apelido de otaku), tenho um estilo meio dark, sempre prefiro o vermelho e preto, o que deixa minha mãe ainda mais maluca. Me levanto do sofá e vou ajudá-la com as compras, enquanto isso, penso sobre meu anime preferido, eu sempre sonhei em poder entrar naquele mundo ninja, conhecer aqueles personagens incriveis, menos o Sasukemo, eu não vou muito com a cara dele.

Termino tudo e vou até a varanda tomar um ar, quando olho pro céu e vejo uma estrela cadente, na hora me veio aquele pensamento "_queria conhecer o mundo de Naruto e entrar naquele mundo de aventura_", nem mesmo eu sei o porque de pensar nisso, mais pensei e um minuto depois uma luz branca me cegou e perdi todos os meus sentidos.

Abro meus olhos lentamente, e me vejo em uam sala escura, o que aconteceu? Escuto barulhos de pessoas falando, tento me levantar, mais estou amarrada, braços e pernas, e minha energia parece estar sendo drenada o que está acontecendo?

- Então vocês a acharam?

- Sim chefe, encontramos a garota desmaiada na floresta, 12 anos, cabelos rosados, deve ser ela.

Escuto eles falando e seus passos, espera ai garota de 12 anos? Mais eu... Foi ai que meus olhos se adaptaram, aquela escuridão, olho para baixo e percebo que estou menor, a estrutura de meu corpo é igual de quando eu tinha doze anos.

Abriram a porta e um pouco de claridade entrou, fazendo eu fazer meus olhos instintivamente.

- Olá pequena Sakura-chan.

Sakura-chan? Abri lentamente os olhos para o cara a minha frente, era baixinho e careca, mais tinha uma cara de mal, e parece ter me confundido com a ...OMG, eu estou mesmo no mundo do Naruto?

- Sakura-chan?

Foi ai que ele me olhou direito, meus cabelos eram de um rosa mais forte (apesar de eu não saber se agora eles estavam tingidos ou como cor natura, tudo é possivel), e que meus olhos eram violetas e não verdes.

- Seu idiota, essa não é a aluna frágil do Copy-nin.

- Mas é tão parecida.

- Sim parecem gêmeas, ah me poupe imbecil, ela nem mesmo tem a mesma fisionomia, e o cabelo dela é de uma cor mais forte.

Os dois discutiam um com o outro, cara e eu pensando que eles eram perigosos ¬¬.

- Bom mais talvez possamos aproveitar essa aqui, depois vamos atrás da verdadeira Sakura.

Ambos me olharam, agora eu voltei a ter medo, tentei gritar mais nada saia, o que eles planejavam fazer comigo? Iriam me matar, me tortura ou me usar? Droga, peço ajuda olhando a escuridão ao meu redor, enquanto eles fechavam a porta, eles se aproximara e...

BOOM

- O que foi isso?

- Não sei, mas os outros estão lá, então deixa isso para eles.

Aquela explosão viera de longe, me encolhi e cada vez eles estavam mais perto, eu me sentia fraca demais.

BOOM

- Hey seus idiotas saiam de perto da garota, pois o ninja numero 1 de Konoha acaba de chegar.

Naruto, era ele, awn ele era tão fofo pessoalmente.

- Há, moleque acha que nos mete medo?

Disse o careca atancando o Naruto-kun.

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Apareceu vários Narutos lutando com os dois, mas notei que o verdadeiro veio ao meu lado e cortou as cordas de meus membros, cordas estas que agora eu sabia que drenavam chakra.

Porém, os dois pareciam mais fortes do que aparentavam, pois logo conseguiram acabar com os clones do Naruto e estavam vindo em nossa direção.

- Você não deveria se intrometer nos assuntos alheios garoto.

O cara baixinho que parecia ser o lider dos idiotas, se aproximava cada vez mais, Naruto ficou em minha frente, mais pelo que eu analisava ele estava com um pouco de receio, ou seja, eu entrei nesse mundo antes da missão Rank C do time 7, onde eles protegeriam o construtor da ponte e o Naruto se tornaria mais forte e determinado.

POOF

- É melhor vocês não fazerem isso.

Hatake Kakashi acabará de aparecer em nossa frente, nunca pensei que o veria pessoalmente, e que ele fosse ainda mais bonito do que eu poderia imaginar em meus sonhos.

Os dois sem noção tremiam de medo, poxa então por que planejaram uma armadilha contra o Kakashi? Que idiotas, de todo modo, não deu nem dois minutos e os dois estavam desmaiados. Kakashi então, veio ao meu lado e se agachou ao meu nível, percebi que ele sorria por causa das rugas de expressão ao lado de seu olhos descoberto.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, ai.

Quando me mexi, percebi o quão drenada estava, sem dizer nada Kakashi me pegou em se colo, Naruto estava ali com uma cara desanimada, talvez por que quando precisou ele travou na hora de lutar, mais quem o culparia, eu estava em pior estado e olha que eu assistia o anime.

- Vamos Naruto, Konoha nos espera!

E com isso Naruto pareceu sair de seu transe, pois sorriu brilhantemente e saiu correndo em nossa frente.

- Pode dormir se quiser, eu não irei machucá-la e você parece realmente cansada.

Eu podia ver a gentileza em seu olho visível, e acabei dormindo como ele sugeriu, embora antes de dormir profundamente e ter um sonho sem sonhos ouvi a voz que parecia ser de Sakura.

- Quem é essa garota, Kakashi-sensei?

E antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta, apaguei de vez.

.


	2. Chapter 2

** Yo minna! Olha eu aqui com o capitulo 2, espero que estejam gostando e quero agradecer a Rafa SF pela review e bem aqui está o cap, muito obrigada pelo carinho (Gaara: ela ia escrevr seu nome no death note dela, o que você está agradecendo? Lexis: Tzz Gaara ela não fez por mal calma! Gaara: Hum!) Kkkk bom espero que gostem desse cap, beijos e boa fic ^.***

**CAPITULO 2 – Konoha**

Senti cheiro de remédios e xaropes, aquele cheiro de desinfetante de hospital, abri meus olhos devagar me acostumando com a claridade daquele lugar, olhei ao redor e conclui que estava em um quarto de hospital.

Ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta, me sentei e olhei, de repente o loirinho de olhos azuis mais fofo do mundo entra.

- Ahhh QUE BOM VOCÊ ACORDOU..

- Naruto-baka, estamos em um hospital não grite.

Sakura socou Naruto na cabeça logo depois disso, e eu juro que se não tivesse em uma cama de hospital, confusa com tudo o que estava acontecendo, eu teria dado uma lição por bater no Naruto que apenas vierá me alegrar o dia.

- Hum, vocês dois são irritantes.

- Mas...Sasuke-kun, foi o baka do Naruto que começou a gritar.

- Aff, vocês três se esqueceram por que estão aqui?

- Ahh, desculpe Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura agora parecia um pouco envergonhada, Sasukemo estava com aquela cara de bunda dele, e Naruto estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Kakashi como sempre estava lendo seu livro laranja inseparável, e com aquele ar preguiçoso dele que eu adorava

- Então como você está?

- B-bem, eu acho.

- Certo, e então quem eram aqueles caras e porque estavam com você?

Deixe para o Sasukemo ser direto e insensivel ¬¬.

- Como eu vou saber? A única coisa que eles disseram foi que queriam armar para um tal de Copynin e que eu não me parecia com uma tal de Sakura para ser a isca, e que o cara que havia me confundido com a garota era um idiota.

Me fiz de desentendida sobre a identidade deles, claro eu não seria burra de dizer que eles eram personagens de anime em meu mundo, isso seria pedir para morrer por aqui.

Todos pareciam receber as informações com entendimento, menos o Naruto-kun, tadinho era meio lentinho para essas coisas. Depois de um tempo ele pareceu compreender a situação.

- O QUE? ELES QUERIAM PEGAR A SAKURA-CHAN? E ...

POFT

E de novo Sakura acertara Naruto, só que dessa vez sem aviso prévio.

- Como é o seu nome, pequena?

- Hana e vocês como se chamam?

Era melhor eu usar meu apelido e como não sabia o que fazer e nem os sobrenomes que não eram conhecidos ou usados, preferi não inventar nenhum.

- Eu sou Hatake Kakashi e esses são meus alunos Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto.

Quando ele falou o nome de Sakura, fiz uma expressão de entendimento.

- Isso quer dizer que...

Fui interrompida pela entrada do terceiro Hokage no quarto.

- Ah, que bom parece que finalmente acordou.

- S-sim.

- Como você está pequena?

- Fisicamente bem, mentalmente estou um desastre.

Sandaime, acenou com a cabeça e se virou para os outros quatro ocupantes na sala.

- Vocês podem por favor nos dar licença para que eu possa conversar com esta adorável jovem?

- AHHHH MAIS VELHOTE ELA...

POFT

Dessa vez Kakashi quem dera um cascudo em Naruto, e acenando para o Sandaime saiu com seus três alunos do quarto.

- Muito bem querida, por que não me conta o que aconteceu?

Olhei meio receosa para ele, por mais que eu admirasse aquele senhor por sua bondade e seu jeito em comandar a vila de Konoha, eu ainda tinha medo em lhe contar a verdade, porém se não contasse, eu iria ter que me virar sozinha por aqui e isso seria complicado.

- Promete me ouvir e não me achar louca.

Sandaime me olhou surpreso, mais sorriu gentilmente e concordou.

- Bem, vamos começar com a parte de eu ter na verdade 18 anos e estar presa no corpo de 12...

E assim acabei contando resumidamente minha situação para ele, Sandaime ficou sério depois que terminei.

- Sabia, você me acha louca, né?

- Na verdade não, alguns poucos ninjas tem o conhecimento de um mundo ligado ao nosso, para falar a verdade alguns ninjas acabaram se perdendo em seu mundo e não retornaram, outros retornarem e relataram o que viram por lá, e pelo que você me contou se encaixa, porém não podemos falar isso para os outros, daria muita confusão.

- Então o que eu farei?

- Bem, por enquanto diremos que você não se lembra de muita coisa antes de ser capturada, apenas que seu nome é Hinamori Hana, e que é uma genin do som, mais você não gostava daquela aldeia por seus meios e decidiu fugir de lá mais devido sua exaustão desmaiou, e o resto já sabe.

- Sim, isso é ótimo, porém eu nem mesmo sei se tenho chakra.

- Haha, pequena, é claro que você tem, eu mesmo senti, porém você precisará saber o básico de um genin, por isso durante as próximas quatro semanas eu mesmo a treinarei, para que você possa se tornar uma ninja, e bom como já te liberaram do hospital, você poderá ficar em minha casa, até arranjarmos um lugar fixo para você.

- Muito obrigada Sandaime-sama!

- Agora Hana-chan eu serei seu sensei, por isso me chame de Sarutobi-sensei, pelo menos durantes essas semanas, isso seria algo realmente bom para mim.

- Ok, Sarutobi-sensei!

Sorri, talvez tudo aquilo fosse algo realmente bom para mim, porém, me preocupava com meus amigos e minha mãe, todos deviam estar pirando com meu sumiço, mais o que posso fazer? A culpa realmente não foi minha, e para que eu conseguisse voltar teria que me adaptar com o chakra e tudo mais, para haver a possibilidade de eu conseguir voltar ao meu mundo.

Sai dos meus pensamentos quando Sarutobi-sensei falou que poderíamos ir, o acompanhei até sua casa, era enorme, e bem provavelmente logo eu acabaria me encontrando com Konohamaru, isso iria ser engraçado, Sarutobi-sensei me mostrou meu quarto e após ver o quão disposta eu estava, ele me deu algum dinheiro para que eu comprasse algumas roupas ninjas, e mesmo contra minha vontade acabei por aceitar e ir as compras.

As ruas de Konoha eram calmas até, fui caminhando até que eu encontrasse uma loja com roupas ninjas a meu estilo, mas no caminho acabo me deparando com o Naruto.

- HANA-CHAN!

- Naruto certo?

- Sim, o que faz aqui, pensei que estava no hospital?

- Me liberaram há um tempo, eu vim comprar roupas ninjas.

O rosto de Naruto se iluminou.

- Você é uma ninja também?

- Sim.

Acabei lhe contando a história formulada pelo Sarutobi-sensei, Naruto era divertido, apesar de seu tom de voz alto demais, ele acabou me acompanhando nas compras, embora se animou realmente quando paramos na loja de armas, por eu ter me apaixonado por uma katana e como restou dinheiro para comprá-la não resisti, a katana tinha o cabo eraverde esmeralda e detalhes pretos, sua lâmina reluzia e ela era bem leve até, o que facilitava nos movimentos, e a minha roupa decidi por um vestido regata preto com detalhes em vermelho, ele tinha fendas nas coxas e terminava em meu joelho,por baixo usava uma blusa arrastão e um calção preto e na cintura usava uma faixa que tinha nas costas uma bainha para a katana, e nas coxas iam as bolsas para kunais e shurikens.

- Bom, acabamos aqui, obrigada pela companhia Naruto.

- Ah que nada Hana-chan, eu até me diverti, hey por que não me acompanha no Ichiraku Ramen? Eles servem o melhor lámen de todos.

- Bom, claro, eu estava ficando com fome mesmo.

É esse dia até que terminou alegre para mim.


End file.
